


Warmth

by htbthomas



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Birthday Fic Challenge 2008, Cuddling and Snuggling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power's off, the house is cold... all Lois wants is a little warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for [](http://sean-montgomery.livejournal.com/profile)[**sean_montgomery**](http://sean-montgomery.livejournal.com/). Set in a post-Clois marriage universe - Déjà-verse or pick your SR fic sequel.

"Damn!"

Lois' fingernail broke off on the fuse switch with a painful snap, and she shoved the finger into her mouth.  Sucking on it, she tried to balance the flashlight with one hand while she tried another switch... and the flashlight tumbled to the floor.  Lois let loose a string of choice obscenities, kicking at the flashlight for good measure.  She didn't have much hope for the other switches anyway – it looked like they, and probably the whole neighborhood, were out of power for the time being.

She scrabbled around one-handed for the flashlight, whose beam had gone out in the fall, grumbling and cursing. She found it without too much trouble, but after a few clicks of the switch, it was obvious that it had been damaged in the fall.  _Who has the time to make sure the flashlights are working?_ she complained inwardly.  _Especially when your husband is so handy with seeing in the dark?_ Still sucking on her finger, she groped blindly across the basement floor to the stairs.

Before she was able to reach the banister, her cell phone went off – in her purse upstairs.  Lois startled enough to trip over a storage box, and grabbed for any handhold...  _Thump._ She hit the concrete floor, smack on her rear.  "&amp;^%$!!"

By the time she stumbled up to the kitchen, the caller had long since left a message.  _"Lois?"_ Clark asked with amusement, touched with worry.  _"You were absolutely cursing up a blue streak. But other than that, your pulse and breathing seem normal... just wanted to check on you... I'm not sure how much longer I'll be, so if you really need something, just, you know... Love you, bye."_

Lois held the phone out from her body and stared at the _'Unavailable No.' _on the missed call display.  It was the only light in the kitchen except the moonlight coming in the window.  She didn't need to think long about whether to call him.  So the power was out – as annoying as that was, it wasn't as if Superman could greatly speed up the repair process.  Especially not if it meant leaving the scene of a rescue.  "I'm fine, Clark, it's just a power outage," she spoke to the phone, still holding it away from her.  "And so is Jason, even if Richard's place is affected by this, too."  _He'll probably be in better shape than I will, _she thought with a smirk. She shut the phone as if she were actually ending a call.  Lois never called Clark on the cell phone unless she'd already tried the yelling method with no results – it was too risky.  If Superman were seen receiving a phone call?  She shuddered to think what the TV talk show pundits would think about _that_.

Soon the living room and kitchen were filled with a dozen candle flames and the oddly-mixed aromas of pine, vanilla, spice and freesia.  She had a cabinet that she stuffed the damned things into whenever she received one as a gift.  This was the only thing they were good for... that and candle-lit baths...

She shivered. At first it was at the thought of warm skin, soap bubbles sliding across sculptured muscles... then she shivered again.  And it wasn't a frisson of desire this time, but of cold.  Of course, the heater was out along with the lights.

Lois grabbed a pillar candle, stomped up the stairs (she told herself it would get the blood pumping) and yanked out a couple of sweatshirts and sweatpants.  She was able to get a couple layers on, with one of Clark's sweaters thrown over the top.  Then she headed downstairs again...

To do what? The laptop would run out of juice within a couple hours, and with the wireless router and modem down, what was the point?  There was not much light to read or write longhand, either - why strain her eyes unnecessarily?  With a huff, she stomped back down the stairs and blew out everything but her own candle. It was past eight o-clock. Might as well load up on the blankets and just go to bed. The power would probably come on in a couple of hours, and with it, the heat.

Lois decided that 4 blankets – cotton, wool, fleece, and the bedspread – would be enough.  Usually they slept under a light blanket or none at all, due to the fact that Clark wasn't affected by heat or cold in the slightest... and she had her own personal bed warmer most nights.  For several minutes, Lois stared straight up at the ceiling, wrapped in her cocoon of layers.  She had learned to go to sleep without someone in bed beside her, but it didn't mean it was easy.  She missed Clark's low, steady breathing and radiating warmth even more than normal tonight. 

She tried to imagine that Clark were beside her right now – his arms wrapped around her, cradling her against him as she sank into his embrace.  He was never too warm for her, he enveloped her in this almost perfect bubble of comfort.  It was an incredible sensation, and never failed to help her sleep like a baby. At least when she actually wanted to sleep...

Her eyes fluttered closed, and she curled to the side, soon drifting into a hazy half-asleep dream state.  She imagined Clark's body pressed against hers, his hands stroking down her sides with gentle caresses.  He would bury his head in the back of her neck, and pull her as close as possible.  Lois would shift her hips until they had settled into the crook of his own hips, and he would murmur sweet nothings.  _"Lois,"_ he would say, kissing the delicate skin below her ear. _"I love you..."_ The tickle of his breath would send shivers down her spine, and she would smile contentedly.

Even now, she could almost feel his body conforming to hers, his palm snaking below her many layers to splay against her stomach. She groaned with the feeling of it, the sheer pleasure of his imaginary touch.  In her imaginings, he felt completely real.  She started to shove back the covers in her sleep...

A hand gently peeled back all of the top layers of blankets, tucking the light cotton blanket back around her shoulders.  Very lightly, Clark ran a light beam of heat vision over her body. His wife immediately relaxed further into his arms, murmuring incoherent thanks.  With another light kiss, he closed his eyes and joined her in slumber.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Original prompt: "Could I get an SR Clois cuddle fic? You can come up with the scenario, but there has to be cuddling involved. Lotsa warmth and stuff. Heck, you could even put it in Déjà-verse if you wanted to. Whatever you want, but with cuddling." All but the steamy paragraphs were beta'd by [](http://van-el.livejournal.com/profile)[**van_el**](http://van-el.livejournal.com/) – who was unable to check them for typos. :D So [](http://mark-clark.livejournal.com/profile)[**mark_clark**](http://mark-clark.livejournal.com/) stepped in to help, too! *hugs them both*


End file.
